Love in the shed
by silkythescienctis
Summary: A women have sex with some man in his house because she felt like it was the best thing to do in this fallout ish world in that situation


Story about akira a.(angelica)hashi

Whom. Out of guilt had givwn caleb fletcher herself to apend the night on the bed. Context is this is set in bad deathclaw an ss13 server about fallout new vegas

Beginning

The lady with the redhair and glasses with her backpack and a pre war jumpsuit, walked into a settlement called"Den" she walked into this new settlement and looked around as people start building their shelter and shop or what not.

She walked into a women who is selling clothing and food. Akira looked at her and asked what she have "some clothing to spare" the women replied

Akira asked her if she can take a look at what she have she nodded. Akira look and saw a maid clothing, and she proceed to ask how much will it be.

The women said "94 caps" akira gave her the caps and walked away with the new maid clothing to wear. She look around searching for where to change and put the maid clothing into the bacpack for the time being until she come across a man in a duster and also a glasses(possibly short sighted like akira)he seems to be setting up a complex looking door and turned to akira and ask if she could help.

Akira nodded. He said the following "Could you grab me 2 remote signaler, airlock component, some metal sheet as well". She didnt hesitate and rush into the workshop and activate the autolathe to make the needed equipment. As it finish she grabbed the equipment and put them into a nice little box and walked to the man.

It was getting dark

The dawn has coms and as he finish the airlock. Akira was at the nearby garden and is sleeping in the shed alone, but before her eye the same man arrived to wake her up and told her she can sleep with him. Akira get up and walked with him to the house he made. She sit down on the chair and looked at the man as she ask him "Whats your name?" He sit down on the chair facing akira and replied "My name?, Its caleb fletcher".

She looked around before turning back to him "i'm Akira hashi". _The room turned quiet _ they both stare at each other for a while. Caleb said that he is gooing to sleep now. He stare awkwardly at akira. She looked at him and said "i am gonna sleep on that comfortable looking chair"

How ever Caleb replied " but you can also sleep on my bed and i sleep there instead" with a frown on his face he looked a bit worried. Akira confirm shes gooing to sleep on the chair. Caleb walked into his room and sleep and so did akira on the chair. She change her clothing into that more warm maid clothing which is a neat fit for her.

(nice to get new clothe huh?)

She walked into caleb room and sleep next to him. He woke up and notice the sleeping maid and walked out of the bedroom to sit on the chair.

Akira woke up and noticed she is alone and ealked out of the room and notice caleb "Well couldnt sleep could you caleb?, wana have some tea perhap?" he shake his head. The maid walked to the chair and looked at him slightly frowning " If its me that is being the culprit and causing you to be unable to take the rest you deserve, then i may leave here and let you enjoy some sleep"

Caleb stood up and pat akira on the head. She blush noticabley and he chuckle before saying "Its alright, you can sleep there i wont bother".

Akira feel uncomfortable and replied "I just wana sleep, and if it cause someone else to not be able to i rather not then".

The room is silent yet again

Akira looked caleb and he stare back and move closer to her. She said "I wish i can do something for you" He said "You know maybe we can share the bed and winked. Akira with a smirk across her face she nodded and walked into the bedroom. Caleb followed up shortly to her" You want to strip first? "Akira stood there and caleb walked close to her. She nodded and began undressing after that she blushed and sit on the bed." its alright you have a nice pairs. Akira giggled. He began undressing As they both are on the bed he moved his etect member close to akira mouth" Open wide" he said. Seeing as it is She allow herself to do so and he gently push it in her mouth was moist and warmed up pretty good using his erect member. Akira closed her eye as she begin to enjoy it.

Caleb thrust into Akira's Mouth deepthroating her in the process. Caleb now is also groping her breast and rubbing it. Feeling as he was close he thrust faster and faster till he sprayed down her throat. _It was over the room was filled with silence after the loud moan he let out_ Akira exhausted lay back and pull Caleb closer to kisses him deeply. They kissed and fallen asleep

It suck didnt it? 


End file.
